Quite The Birthday
by Lane and Lang
Summary: Chris's week starts off normal. but being Superman's son means nothing is normal for long. When Chris gets hit by Lex on the exact day his dad did twenty years later his life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chris

Let's cut to the chase I'm Chris and I'm ten. I'm Clark Kent and Lois Lane's kid. Of course my mom was to stubborn to change her name so it's still Lois Lane, Daily Planet, as she introduces herself to everyone. I just woke up. I put on my robot slippers. And I went to have breakfast but that was not what dad was thinking. He thought I should take out the trash, get the news off the porch, and all this in my alien pajamas. Of course I would do this with my super speed. Of course it was raining. So I put on my rain coat. I zoomed out and got the news; I got the trash, and put it on the curb. I spilled a lot. I picked it all up, put it in the cans. I go inside and sigh my robot slippers were soaking. I am going to kill dad. I run as fast as I can to get dad. I yell, "You wet my slippers!"

He asks, "What?"

"You made me go outside in the rain!" I scream. He sighs.

"I'll get you new ones tomorrow." So, then my day gets worse I eat a new kind of breakfast this morning and let me tell you don't eat superman cereal! After breakfast I tell mom I didn't like the cereal. She just tells me to stop complaining and do my chores. First I get changed and then I do my chores. It starts to get easy using the hammer so I just use my hands. The rain cleared up so I go outside to ride my bike around. I ride around and tried to forget about slippers. I come home and it's time for lunch. Mom says I should have patience and sit at the table. I however don't have the patience. So I sit down on the couch and watch TV I turn down the volume so she doesn't hear. When I heard the toaster ding I shut off the TV and run to the table. I almost forgot she told me to set the table. I zoom to set the table and I do so just in time. Mom came out with corn on the cob, hot dogs, and chicken. "Where is Dad?" I asked she told me to listen to her next time and sit at the table or I would get punished. Not that I cared but I said ok and I asked again "Where is dad?"

She responded "Saving someone, writing a story, doing his normal routine."

There was a slight pause and all I could hear was mom eating her corn. Then she asked, "Where were you?"

"I was riding my bike" I responded.

Dad came back and he ate his lunch too. When we were done I asked for dessert and had my puppy dog face on. Dad laughed as he said "It never gets old."

"It doesn't work on me and no." Mom said.

"Ok," I said and left to shoot hoops. I missed and missed and missed. Finally I made a box shot. Yes, I made a box shot. So I get mad and came in. I go upstairs and reread a book about a young boy on an adventure. I have read this book so many times it got annoying. I came down and asked if I could have a snack. Mom said "No," not that I'm surprised. It's five o'clock. I'm tired. I go to play Star Wars the video game for a long time. I beat the game. I just remembered tomorrow is my birthday. How could I forget the day I was born? It's getting late and I need sleep, bad. Or I would die. That night, before I went to sleep Dad told me a story. He said "September first, tomorrow, I was in high school and I sat on a highway side and Lex hit me and I saved him even though I told everyone that he just missed and I jumped in and saved him, I didn't."

I thank him for telling me the story. He tells me good night and I fall asleep FAST! The next day is my birthday I am not proud to be born the same date my dad met his enemy. I eat breakfast, do my chores, and I ride out on my bicycle. I went to look at the place Dad got ran over and they repaired it, so it is fixed. I sit down and I do this without my parents knowing I'm impressed with myself. I saw some cars pass then a cool black one that an older guy was driving. This guy's like forty. That was strange he looked a lot like Lex. It zoomed fast which was odd for older people. He looks like he's turning toward me. It happens, he crashes. I bring him to shore and save him. I saved someone. YES! Wait it was him, it is Lex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris

Lex, it's got to be him the bald head, the blue grey eyes, the face, it's definitely him. I think I should have let him die but Dad always says no one deserves to die. Hold up, this is strange. This is the day Dad got ran over. "Are you Clark's kid?" asks Lex

Like you don't already know. "No," I tell him.

"Then how did you survive?" Lex questions.

I can't say the same thing Dad said that would be too easy, but what should I say. "You missed me by a longshot I mean what are the chances that you actually hit me and I'm alive, let's be real here."

"When I try to hit you?"

"Why try to hit me I'm just a kid?"

Lex now knows I have abilities. No chance of hiding it. This is not good. "You are not just a normal kid and we both know that."

He has his phone as if he was expecting this to happen. When he turned to get on the phone I zoom as fast as I can. I could finally do what Dad had done to his friends. Is he invited to my birthday? Well, let's hope not. I get home and dad asks where I was. I said I was just riding my bike he buys it. Mom is watching the news. Oh no! There I am on tv yes I am on tv wait wrong thought. Mom comes and asks what I was doing on my bike. Looking at where dad sat when Lex ran him over. It was fixed. And then Lex came and ran me over. "Are you ok?" "yes." There isn't much explaining after that. So we do all the chores to get ready for the party. I hate cleaning. I'm turning eleven. At that point everyone is there except Tess witch isn't surprising because I have the feeling she hates me. Oliver says she just lately hasn't had her happy face on. What does that mean? Who knows? I don't normally call him that because dad says to call him Uncle Oliver he's not actually my uncle. Dad asks me if I want to do presents or cake first I like every kid in the world choose presents. What kid would choose cake first. The first gift was a dictionary from Tess at least she sent a gift but it was a dictionary for a kid. So I ignore it and move on to the next present. Like I knew it was robot slippers of course and it is the same bag we use every year it is green and blue. Not that I didn't like it but it is starting to get annoying. Next is a green toy truck. I didn't mean kiddie stuff I'm eleven not two. As I said it in my head dad collapsed. I put the toy in the bag and he stood. He says it was green kryptonite. This is getting weird I moved to the next one it's a card. It reads…

**Hope you like the truck and maybe you**

**Could look for Lois Chloe and Tess you're a smart **

**boy figure it out**

**From Lex**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chloe

I leave and think to myself, why they didn't tell me before? I am her best friend. The car trip is long because there was an accident that got in every ones way. I get home make coffee and watch TV. I hear a knock. I get up and get it. It's Clark, of course.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" I reply.

"Come in and sit down," I invite hesitantly even though I want to be alone.

He walks in and does as he was invited. I get him a glass of water, give it to him, and sit down.

"What's up" I say taking a deep breath

"Have you heard anything that I should be updated with?" he says nervously.

"With the baby I mean" he adds hastly

"Don't tell anyone, but there having twins," I say with a bit of guilt

"Really, when did you..."

"Find out?" I finishyou got here" I say.

"Thanks" he says getting up from his chair.


End file.
